1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a UPnP network, and more particularly, to a method and system for streaming multimedia data between hetero UPnP networks each a private network.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA
[2006-S-068-02, Development of Virtual Home Platform Based on Peer-to-Peer Networking]
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal Plug & Play (UPnP), introduced by Microsoft at 1999, is a technology for sharing a personal computer (PC) and peripheral devices, such as a printer, through a home network. Each of devices has a unique internet protocol (IP) address, uses internet-related protocols such as transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP) and dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) for communicating with other devices, and communicates with other devices through an extensible markup language (XML). Hereinafter, networks supporting UPnP according to the related art will be described.
One of UPnP proxy algorithms according to the related art enables a user on the Internet to remotely control UPnP devices in home through a UPnP proxy installed in a home gateway or a home server. The UPnP Proxy algorithm supports unidirectional access and control from the Internet, the outside of a home network, to the home network, but cannot perform device discovery, device control, and a streaming service in bidirection between physically separated hetero UPnP networks.
According to the related art, hetero UPnP networks are connected using a juxtapose (JXTA) protocol. Due to a relay service, which is a core function of JXTA protocol, load of relay peers increases for transmitting multimedia data between UPnP audio/video (A/V) devices. Transmission delay also occurs because relay peers cache multimedia data to relay it to a target device.
Also, a multimedia streaming method according to the related art provide a multimedia streaming service using a virtual media server between UPnP based home networks. However, the multimedia streaming method according to the related art has problems as follows. A home connector must be installed in each of home networks, the home connector must be manually set up to connect a home network with another home network, and it is difficult to dynamically configure connections according to the movement of a user. Also, load is concentrated on a virtual media server because the virtual media server relays streaming data and collects contents information of each media server.
A mobility supporting technology according to the related art was introduced to support the mobility of a UPnP device. Since the mobility supporting technology according to the related art uses session initiation protocol (SIP), a mobile UPnP device must support SIP. Therefore, the mobility supporting technology must be redeveloped in order to apply it to typical UPnP devices not supporting SIP. Also, the mobility supporting technology cannot provide connectivity between hetero UPnP networks.